


puzzles in feature length

by memento_amare



Series: old work (from Tumblr) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Poetic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, iwa has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: hajime is no filmmaker, but he's in love, and that's all that matters, really.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Series: old work (from Tumblr) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911856
Kudos: 34





	puzzles in feature length

he’s always been a steady fixture in your life, the bed of rocks to your ever-flowing river. you’ve always felt the need to try anything and everything, getting bruised knees and muddy summer dresses from when you were both children. while he was no different (and oikawa was worse), he was still always the one you’d come to for band-aids and spare t-shirts (both were always with some kind of monster print, much to your amusement).

in the same way, you do your best to be there for him. doubt creeps on him too, dirt that catches itself on his rocky ridges. though it’s rare that he does open up, you try to read in between the lines. even if your advice and reassurance is sometimes unsolicited and out of the blue, along the way you’ve learned how to tell when hajime is upset; you’re surprisingly more on the mark than not. 

oikawa always says that you’ve somehow smoothened his rough edges. you hope it’s true—so that there are no bumps for any dirt to latch itself onto again.

you’ve always been grateful for him. he has guided you more than he probably knows; succinct statements that are blunt but honest, hands wrapping around your shoulders that squeeze, reminding you that you aren’t alone. he’s been there for you without question, unwavering as ever.

the thing is, you dream as high and bright as the stars you admire so often. he knows that you of all people can do it; nothing has ever been outside the realm of impossibility when it comes to you.

a good example: he never thought he’d fall in love, yet here he is.

a movie plays in his head. it is a montage of every time your lips curl into a smile, the way the oranges and pinks hit your face when you walk to the train station during sunset hour, and the way your face lights up when you see him; he sees puzzle pieces of video clips every time he closes his eyes.

it was a slow reckoning, for sure: much like the way it takes time for a river to smooths the rocks beneath it. but each passing moment becomes an addition to the ever growing amount of footage in his head.

then again, there are many awkward things that comes with falling for your best friend, half of which, believe it or not, comes _after_ the confession.

everything and nothing has changed at the same time: you still wait for them after training, still ride the train with oikawa together while sharing _jagabee_ potato fries and strawberry _hi-chew_ (you still sometimes buy the sour lemon ones and give an innocent-looking piece to tooru just to see the look on his face).

today, however half of his birthday was spent just with you, and oikawa was the prime suspect of it all: shooing you and him off, and purposely losing himself in the crowd of the arcade. a _ding!_ sounds on his phone, a message that oikawa’s birthday gift is a date with his girlfriend. iwa almost throws his phone in a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

it was a mix of intimate and awkward, sure; he’s sure he’s never done this much overthinking about tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. but you had _fun_ , lots of it—he doesn’t expect you to go easy on him in arcade shooting games, doesn’t _want_ you to, and the score stands at 3-2 in his favor. you bought him a new _godzilla_ phonecase (“your old one is falling apart, it looks more like a blob than a beast”), and he begrudgingly admits to your good taste. it’s odd, but a good sort of odd, he thinks. right after the thought pops up, he realizes you’ve rubbed off him more than he thought. 

the streetlights illuminate your figures as he walks you home. the hand currently stuffed in his pocket itches. he sees yours loosely swinging at your side.

carefully, _nonchalantly_ , he brings his hands out of his pockets. his index finger twitches. tentatively—he’ll say it was accidental—the back of his hand brushes yours. his eyes keep forward. you turn a corner.

after passing the eighth streetlight, it’s your hand that brushes against his this time. his index finger twitches again. slowly, almost as if you were holding a breath, you tentatively lace your fingers together. neither of you speak for several more streetlights.

“i keep forgetting that your hands are always cold.”

“don’t blame me for having bad circulation!” you playfully nudge your shoulder against his. he doesn’t need to look to see the joking pout on your face. he grunts in fake annoyance, but his lips curl upwards into a smile. you casually lean your head on him, drawing yourself close enough so that your shoulders brush against his side.

the whole day has just been clip after clip, scene after scene of footage to add to his montage of memories. he thinks one day perhaps, it could become a feature length film entitled How Iwaizumi Hajime Falls in Love with You. and every day hereafter, perhaps, there will be more. and from feature length he could go to film franchise.

there are puzzle pieces floating in his mind, scented in lavender and jasmine shampoo and lined in your laughter. he slowly works on fitting each scene together, following he river that is _you_ : the color of your eyes and the curve of your smile. it’s _love,_ and while he doesn’t have the whole thing down, he’s sure that the last two pieces will be your hand and his.


End file.
